Every residence requires an energy meter to measure electrical energy that is used by that household. Presently, this is accomplished by a wide variety of devices: both electromechanical and electronic. Many of the newest meters also provide a means of communicating energy usage readings to a remote collection point so that power companies do not require anyone to actually visit each meter for a monthly reading. Yet this new technology still lacks the ability to get this information directly to the customer. What all of these devices share in common is that they plug into a standard socket at the residential service entrance. However, none of these energy reading meters provide a local display of energy usage or communicate this information to the local user of the energy.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in a load center and in particular a load center that has a self contained kilowatt-hour meter.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive load center that has a self contained kilowatt-hour meter.